A Horse of a Beautiful Color
by OhioOwl
Summary: Zorro rides to recover a valuable missing horse and prove a young man's innocence.
1. Offspring

A Horse of a Beautiful Color  
1 - _Offspring_

A Horse of a Beautiful Color

Chapter 1: Offspring

 **A/N:** This story begins three years after the birth of Alejandro Roberto.

 _Amanecer Dorado_ means "Golden Dawn" in Spanish.

 _Galleta_ means "cookie" in Spanish

Don Cornelio Esperon beamed at the newest addition to his already exceptional herd: a three-day-old foal huddled beneath the protective neck of its mother. "What did I tell you, my friends? Is she not a beauty?"

"She is indeed!" exclaimed Alejandro de la Vega. I am pleased that our pairing worked out so well." He slapped his old friend's back. "But of course the next foal is mine."

"And what a beautiful color," declared Margarita. The little filly sported a coat that was somewhere between pure white and the medium gold of a palomino.

"We call this a cremello," explained Don Alejandro, the expert breeder. "And I think you will find that she has blue eyes."

"Creamy white and blue," murmured Diego's wife. "Like the sky just before sunrise."

"You know, I have thought of that as well," offered Don Cornelio. "I am thinking of calling her Amanecer Dorado."

"Golden Dawn," echoed Diego, who had set three-year old Alejandro up on the edge of the stall to see the animal. "A most fitting name." He tapped his son on the shoulder and pointed to the foal and its mother: "Look, Alejandro, a foal!" The child looked at him, puzzled. Diego tried again: "A baby _caballo_."

"Pretty baby cal-bar-ro" said the child. The adults all chuckled.

A man and a boy had suddenly appeared at the entrance to the stable. " _Patrón_ , it is time for us to tend the horses."

"Of course! Everyone this is Santiago Abeyta, my head groom. And this," he said, indicating the boy, "is his son Julio. I do not know what I would do without Santiago to keep my horses happy and healthy." The De la Vegas nodded a collective greeting. "And now, let us get out of the way."

Diego grasped his son's waist preparatory to lifting him down from the stall when the elder Alejandro appeared at his elbow. "Diego, let me, _por favor_ ". Diego stepped back and allowed his father to pick up the boy and set him gently on the stable floor. Then the old don took his grandson's hand and began to guide his small steps toward the stable door. "Come, _mi nieto_ , we will find you some juice and perhaps a _galleta_ as well." Diego was filled with pride and love for both of them, rejoicing that his father finally had the grandchildren he had so longed for.

They slowly ambled back to Don Cornelio's _sala_ , where Moneta and Bernardo had remained with six-month-old Roberto Diego. Little Roberto was teething and was not always good company these days, so his parents and his older brother had gone to look at the foal without him. Margarita crossed the room and picked up her son. "Has he been good?"

"Mostly," replied Moneta Esperon, laughing. "At first he was very interested in my earrings, but I finally managed to substitute his stuffed toy." She held a small stuffed horse out to the child, who grasped it enthusiastically and began to chew on it.

"Perhaps a glass of after-dinner _jerez_ before you all set out?" suggested her father.

"I think not," responded Diego. It's late enough and we have to get the little ones home. But Father," he said, turning to Don Alejandro, "you have your own mount. There is no need for you to leave with the rest of us if you wish to stay longer."

"Yes, Alejandro," continued their host. Suppose I tempt you with a glass of _jerez_ and a game of chess?""

"Cornelio, I believe you have convinced me," smiled the elder De la Vega.

"Splendid! Diego, if you will wait a few minutes I will have your carriage brought around." And he nodded to one of his servants who then bowed and left the _sala_.

"Then we will see you later, Father. Enjoy your chess game," declared Diego. "Don Cornelio, thank you again for your hospitality. Moneta," he lifted her hand to his lips for the customary leave-taking kiss, "your company is always a pleasure."

"As is that of you and your family," she replied. "You must come more often."

The two women now hugged each other. "You must come and have lunch with me soon," said Margarita.

"I would be delighted. Send me a note whenever you wish," replied Moneta, drawing away as the sound of the approaching carriage was heard. Diego, Margarita, and the children made their way across the patio to the waiting vehicle and settled themselves.

" _Vaya con Dios_!" called Don Cornelio, as their guests headed into the evening and home.

* * *

Back in the stable, eleven-year-old Julio remained transfixed by the sight of the new foal.

"The baby is beautiful, Papá. Can I help you take care of her?"

"Perhaps a little," was his father's reply. The groom held out his hand. "Now give me that apple." Julio complied, then watched his father cut the apple in two with his knife and hand one half back to him. "Now, hold out your hand like this —" he held out the apple half in his flat open palm "— and offer it to the mamá." The lad did as he was told and was delighted that the mare took the fruit and crunched it slowly.

"Can I feed the other half to the foal?"

"No, Julio, she is too young. She will have only her mother's milk for at least six months. Then she will start to nibble the grass."

Still Julio could hardly take his eyes from the delicate little one. "Papa, when she is older do you suppose Señor Esperon might give her to me?"

"Oh no, _mi hijo_! The patrón's horses are highly prized and very valuable. He might give a colt to perhaps the viceroy, or to a royal ambassador, but he would never give such an animal to the likes of us."

"What do you mean, 'the likes of us' ? Why not?"

"It is too long to explain," sighed the father. "Now, since you wish to help me, fetch the buckets and we will refill the water troughs."


	2. Filly

A Horse of a Beautiful Color  
2 - _Filly_

Chapter 2: Filly

 **A/N:** _Entranadores_ means "trainers" in Spanish.

Over the next three summers Julio, under his father's careful supervision, provided much of the care for Amanecer Dorado. The boy observed her take her early, wobbly steps, then watched the frisky yearling run and gambol about the fields, all the while helping his father feed her, water her, brush her, and tend her hooves. It almost seemed that they were growing up together. As Amanecer grew bigger and stronger, Julio was becoming taller and broader at the shoulders. And Julio's devotion to the filly grew as well.

When it came time for the _vaqueros_ to begin taming the two-and-a-half year old filly, fourteen-year-old Julio stayed at the corral as often as possible to observe. The men began by gently accustoming her to a halter and a leading rein. Under his father's watchful eye Julio was one of those who walked and then trotted and sometimes even cantered her around and around the corral on the long rein. He was there the day they first strapped a simple blanket onto her. Over several weeks the girth was gradually tightened so that in time the horse was completely at ease with a light weight on her back. Soon the halter was replaced by a bridle. Then came the second biggest challenge of all — a real saddle. Because the filly was now used to the presence of people, and because he had spent so much time grooming and caring for her, Julio was chosen to steady her head when they first placed the saddle on her back. Thanks to his calming touch, the experience of the saddle was not as difficult for Amanecer as it might have been.

Finally came the day when someone would mount the filly for the first time. Don Cornelio, Señorita Moneta, and several _vaqueros_ were gathered at the corral. As head groom, Santiago Abeyta reserved this task for himself, as it was not without danger. While many young horses accepted a rider with minimal reluctance, some did not and injury could result to both rider and horse.

Drawing on his long experience, Julio's father spoke to the filly in a calm, soothing voice as he set the blanket and then the saddle on her back. He continued to speak to her as he cinched the saddle tight. He stroked her neck for a few moments, gathered the reins, and placed his left foot in the stirrup. Then in one smooth, deliberate motion he was seated up on her back. The filly shook her head at the unaccustomed weight, and pranced nervously for a moment. But Santiago continued to talk to her as he bent slightly and patted her shoulder. He nudged her with his heels and, to the surprise and delight of everyone, she began to walk calmly around the corral.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Don Cornelio. "Santiago, you are a wonder!" The head groom smiled and nodded his appreciation to his _patrón_. "And Moneta," continued the don, turning to his daughter, "she is yours."

"Father! Really?"

" _Sí, mi hija_. Now I can watch two beauties exercise in the morning. Although you must wait until she is a little more accustomed to a rider before you take her. Once she has carried perhaps three more of the hands, you can ride her as you wish." At this point Santiago dismounted and walked Amanecer up to the corral fence.

"Her gait is very smooth, _Patrón_. She will make a wonderful horse for Señorita Moneta."

"I've no doubt of that. _Gracias_ , Santiago, for another of your successful efforts! And I hope you are teaching Julio well. One can never have enough experienced _entrenadores_ on a _rancho_."

"My son deserves at least half the credit. He has spent most of his time with this horse."

"Then _gracias_ to you as well, Julio."

The boy smiled in acknowledgment. But his heart was heavy. In all of his dreams about this moment, Señor Esperon had said to him not a simple ' _Gracias'_ , but rather: 'Julio, because of all you hard work, Amanecer Dorado is yours'. Yet even in his dreams he had known that this would never come to pass. But at Señorita Moneta's mount she would not be sold off and he would continue to have the care of her. That at least was something.

* * *

A month had passed and Julio had saddled Amanecer for Moneta's usual morning ride. As he was holding the filly he looked up at a brilliant and cloudless blue sky and felt the sweet breeze of summer on his face. It was a perfect day for riding. Amanecer, too, seemed to sense the joy of the day. She tossed her head and pranced, anxious to be off. But one of the servants approached him and announced that the Señorita Esperon had a bad headache and would not be riding out after all. Julio turned to the filly. "I am sorry, _mi amiga_ , but your mistress does not feel like riding just now. So it's back to the stable for you."

At this the filly seemed to become even more restless. She tossed her head harder and half-reared back, pulling against the reins as Julio attempted to lead her back toward the corral. Julio was experienced enough to recognize a seriously restless animal when he saw one. "I am sorry," he began again, "but she does not wish to ride and there's nothing I can do about —" At that moment an idea popped into his head. A dangerous idea, and in more ways than one.

At this time of day the _hacienda_ servants were all busy indoors and his father and Don Cornelio, as well as the _vaqueros_ , were all out on the range tending the stock. What harm could it do for him to ride out on Amanecer? The filly would get her exercise and he would fulfill his dearest wish — to be racing across the open countryside on Amanecer, wind in his face, miles speeding by, pretending just for a brief moment that she was all his. If he did not ride for long they could be back before anyone had noticed they were gone.

A small voice in the back of his head began to protest that riding without the patrón's explicit permission could be construed as stealing a horse. But somehow the voice dimmed the moment Julio put his left foot in the stirrup, and it silenced completely when he dropped into the saddle and cantered away from the _hacienda_.

* * *

A reception committee of sorts — and not a very happy one — was waiting for Julio on his return. His father, arms crossed and face like a thundercloud, stood near the corral with two other _vaqueros_. Don Cornelio was fast approaching from the _hacienda_ , looking angrier than Julio had ever seen him. It seems that Moneta Esperon had recovered quickly from her headache and decided to go riding after all. When one of the hands had discovered Amanecer's empty stall as well the missing saddlery, a search was begun. Once it was determined that the filly could not be found, someone noticed that Julio could not be found either. Given Julio's known devotion to Amanecer, and given that the boy was the last person seen with her, they began to put two and two together.

When horse and rider had been seen at a distance returning to the _hacienda_ , Santiago had been summoned, and Don Cornelio notified as well. Julio guided Amanecer up to the group and began to think of what he would say. But the boy found himself fixed by four pairs of unsympathetic eyes and before he could open his mouth the two _vaqueros_ each grasped one side of the filly's bridle. Then his father took hold of Julio's shirt, yanked him down off the horse, and shoved him back against her flank. "What did you think you were doing?," he shouted, furious.

"I was just exercising Amanecer since the señorita chose not to ride."

"And did the patrón give you permission to do that?" spat his father.

"Uh…he did not," replied Julio, suddenly finding the dirt at his feet very interesting.

Don Cornelio now spoke. "Julio, surely you understand that to take a man's horse without permission is stealing, and that stealing a horse is a hanging offense?" At this both the boy and his father went white. The don sighed. "But because of your father's many years of service, and because I know how much you love this animal, we will pass over this incident as one of foolishness rather than of theft. But it must never happen again."

"Grac—" began the boy.

Don Cornelio raised his hand. "But I can no longer allow you to work in my stables. From now on, other work will be found for you, and you are forbidden to enter the barns and corrals, or to approach the horses in any way."

Julio opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything his father gave him a violent shake and said " _Gracias_ , Don Cornelio. This is very kind of you."

" _De nada_ , Santiago. I recognize Julio's feelings even if I do not agree with them. But I do not wish to see your son anywhere near my horses. Is that clear?"

" _Sí, Patrón_."

* * *

The next few days were some of the most miserable of Julio's life. He carried baskets of wet laundry to the drying area. He carried baskets of dry laundry into the kitchen. He carried stacks of clean sheets upstairs. He dug vegetables in the garden. He carried vegetables to the kitchen. He swept the courtyard. He chopped firewood. He carried firewood. He had no idea what someone would tell him to do next, but he was positive that it would have nothing to do with the horses.

At night he often had trouble sleeping even though he was physically exhausted. _I am not made to be a house servant or a farmer. It is the horses that I love, and my father has taught me well. If I cannot work with them here, perhaps I should try to make my way to San Diego, or even Mexico City._ He began to plan how he might run away.


	3. Cloudburst

A Horse of a Beautiful Color  
3 - _Cloudburst_

Chapter 3: Cloudburst

The threat of rain had hung heavy in the air all day. The low-hanging morning clouds were thick and tinged with a strange purplish hue. The humid air brought out unending beads of sweat on everyone's forehead, caused shirts to stick uncomfortably and seemed to sap everyone's energy. Even the horses were lethargic, standing with their heads down and barely grazing. Distant thunder had been heard off and on since daybreak.

But when the storm finally broke, it materialized with a speed and an energy that had not been seen in years. Great dark clouds rolled down from the northwest with unbelievable swiftness. There was barely time to get all the horses out of the corral and into the safety of the stable before the rain came driving down in sheets. The wind roared up in ever more powerful gusts, bending trees, snapping branches, and pushing benches, buckets, and other loose objects before its fury. Brilliant lightening flashed across the skies. Those in their dwellings closed and barred their shutters against the storm and held their breaths.

Scanning the occupants of the bunkhouse, Santiago realized that Julio was not there. This did not worry him. Given his son's current duties Santiago assumed that the boy was within the safety of the _hacienda,_ probably the kitchen. He was wrong. Seeing the storm coming on fast, and knowing that as a yearling Amanecer had always been frightened by lightening, Julio had darted out of the kitchen and, checking that the coast was clear, sped out to the stable and made his way up to the loft. He would avoid showing himself but he was prepared to risk all in order to be able to climb down and comfort the filly if necessary.

Suddenly an ear-splitting explosion literally shook the earth. In the bunk house, men looked around and murmured in alarm. Several crossed themselves. One man began to open the door in the hope of seeing what had happened, but no sooner had he loosened the bolt than the fury of the storm slammed the door inwards and pushed him back over a nearby table. It took two _vaqueros_ to push the door closed again.

The great blast was the sound of a bolt of lightning hitting an upper corner of the stable. A great chunk of roof went flying off, and splintered timbers were thrown into the air like twigs. By some miracle, two good things happened: the structure did not collapse entirely, and the lightening had struck the corner opposite of where Julio was hiding. In spite of its fastenings, the stable door had burst open from the concussion. Panicked horses streamed out and fled in all directions, oblivious to the rain and wind in their terror. Shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ears, Julio climbed down from the loft and ran to the open doorway. He was able to just distinguish Amanecer galloping off to the southeast before another wall of rain cut off his view across the stableyard.

There was no question but that he had to go after her. She had not been ridden all that far from the _hacienda_ area since she was broken. A working mount would be familiar with the terrain and could find its way home easily once it had calmed down. Amanecer had spent little time in the far hills. She could easily become lost and wander farther and farther away, or fall prey to the wolves that roamed the outlands. Yet Don Cornelio's voice still echoed in Julio's mind: _We will pass over this incident as one of foolishness rather than of theft. But it must never happen again._ He needed to follow the filly into the storm, but he dared not take another horse.

If not a horse, what, then? An idea sprang into his mind and he hefted a saddle onto his shoulder, picked up a bridle, and hurried through the rain towards his family's _casa_.

* * *

By mid-afternoon the storm had spent itself and the residents of the area were examining their houses and outbuildings for damage. The De la Vega _rancho_ had been very lucky. Margarita was conversing with Arturo and Cresencia, who indicated that one guestroom window had a cracked pane from a windblown branch, one loose kitchen window had knocked some spices jars off a shelf, and several hanging flower pots had been blown against nearby beams and shattered.

Diego had gone out to walk around the house's perimeter to survey for fallen roof tiles and other damage. He found three tiles and left them lying in the mud to indicate locations for possible repairs. But as he entered the patio gate, he stopped for a moment, a smile lighting up his face. A large puddle remained in the far corner, and there in one of the patio chairs sat his father, leaning down to his two grandsons. Roberto, now three and a half, sat just close enough to kick the puddle with his bare feet, sending sprays of water everywhere. Young Alejandro, age six, knelt in two inches of water and was blowing at one paper boat and a number of floating twigs as they made their way across the puddle's surface. "Father," called Diego, "I believe our family has traditionally served the crown in the army, not the navy!"

The elder De la Vega looked up, a contented smile on his face. "I thought I would just keep these two out of trouble while everyone else is beginning to set things right. Margarita will be furious that I let them get so wet, but after all I am their _abuelo_ and spoiling children is certainly an _abuelo's_ privilege! But tell me, is there much storm damage?"

"Very little that I can see so far. A few roof tiles, but nothing that indicates a major repair will be required. Arturo will be sending someone up to inspect the chimneys shortly. Benito is checking the outbuildings and he should be finished soon." And indeed, perhaps ten minutes later Benito came through the patio gate and crossed to the _sala_ door. Shortly after that, Diego emerged again. "Since we have suffered so little damage, with your permission I thought I would take four _vaqueros_ and ride to the surrounding _ranchos_ to see if anyone needs our help."

"An excellent idea, _mi hijo_! We must always stand ready to help our neighbors when they have need."

Diego suddenly turned his gaze toward the _sala_ door and loudly cleared his throat. "Speaking of damage…"

There stood Margarita, hands on hips and brows furrowed in deep disapproval. "What on earth?!" she began.

"I think perhaps I will be on my way," announced her husband, turning quickly and making for the gate. "This is one storm that you will have to ride out by yourself, Father!." And he hurried off to the stables leaving Alejandro to the ire of the boys' mother.


	4. Suspicion

A Horse of a Beautiful Color  
4 – _Suspicion?_

Chapter 4: Suspicion

The first two _ranchos_ that Diego and the _vaqueros_ visited had suffered minimal damage so they moved on. But as they turned onto the track that lead to _Rancho_ Esperon, Diego pulled up and asked, "Do you smell smoke?" The men all nodded. "Ándale!" cried Diego, and they spurred their horses toward the _rancho_ at a gallop.

The _hacienda_ looked largely undamaged so Diego and his men followed the acrid odor around to the stableyard where they found Don Cornelio directing the cleanup. The smell of burning wood and charred leather was everywhere. The heat of the lightening strike was so intense that timbers continued to smolder in spite of the storm's heavy rain. Some men were clearing branches and other debris from the stableyard itself. Others, with poles and pitchforks, were pulling apart piles of timber fragments. Some of these ignited briefly when their interiors were exposed to the air, but they were quickly extinguished by two or three men who stood at the ready with buckets. Toward the back of the stable itself one group of men was gently testing the stability of the remaining upright beams, while another group was searching through the smoldering damage praying that they would not find someone who had been injured or worse.

Diego dismounted next to Don Cornelio. "What happened?"

"The stable was struck by lightning. We felt the explosion even in the _sala_. Fortunately it seems the horses were able to get out." The older don sighed. "I'm afraid my prize breeders are half way to Monterrey by now."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"As far as we know, no. Ah!" said Don Cornelio, looking up and seeing Santiago Abeyta approaching. "Santiago, what have you found back there?" he asked, anxiety evident in his voice.

The head groom was brushing grime and soot from his hands and sleeves as he walked across the stableyard. "Do not worry, _patrón_ , there is nothing that should not be there. Wood, leather, burnt corn, one of the ladders, a horseshoe or two. But no man and no horse."

" _Gracias El Señor_!" cried Cornelio Esperon.

" _Gracias_ indeed!" echoed Moneta, who had come in search of her father. " _Buenos tardes_ , Don Diego," she said, turning to their visitor.

" _Buenos tardes_ , Moneta. My father and I rejoice to see you and your household all safe."

"I'm afraid I would not go quite that far," declared her father.

Diego looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"As Amanecer Dorado was in the stable, I am not surprised that she is missing with the rest of the horses. But I am surprised that her saddle is also missing."

"As is my son," declared Santiago in a flat voice.

"Perhaps the saddle is burned?" suggested Diego.

"I am afraid not," replied the head groom. The saddles are kept at the other end of the barn, which is undamaged. While a few are scorched by the heat, they are all there. Except one particular saddle."

"But father," began Moneta, "after what happened last time I cannot believe that Julio would take Amanecer. I know he is unhappy to be working around the _hacienda_ rather than with the horses, but I can't believe he would do such a thing."

"I pray you are right, Señorita," replied the boy's father, with a heavy heart. "I know Julio is still very attached to the filly. But I cannot imagine that my son would go so far as to steal her. Our family would never live down the disgrace."

Don Cornelio stood there, his mouth in a grim line. "Nevertheless," he continued, "we do not know where Amanecer Dorado was when the lightning struck. She could have been there with the other stock or she could have been ridden away earlier, before the storm. All we know is that the horse is gone, her saddle is gone, and Julio is gone."

Diego turned to Santiago: "If — and I say only 'if' — Julio had taken the horse, do you have any idea where he would have gone?"

"No, Don Diego, I am sorry, truly I do not."

"Surely we will search, won't we, Father?" asked Moneta.

"Si, but not right away. As much as I value my horses, right now the most important thing is to make sure the fire is completely out and shore up what remains of the stable. After that, perhaps in a day or two, I can spare men to look for the stock."

"Speaking of repairs," said Diego, indicating his _vaqueros_ , "may I offer you the services of these four? They are all experienced men and will be happy to help fill whatever needs you have."

"That is most gracious of you, Don Diego. Your men are most welcome. Please accept my thanks and carry them also to my old friend Alejandro. In fact, if the men prefer it and if you will permit it, they can remain here for a few days while they help us. I'm sure we can find room for them in the bunkhouse."

Diego looked at the De la Vega men. "Stay as long as you are needed." They all nodded.

Don Cornelio turned to Santiago. "Show them where to leave their horses."

" _Sí, Patrón_." The groom turned to the men. " _Por favor_ , follow me." Santiago started toward one of the far corrals and the riders fell in behind him.

Watching the men depart, Diego asked, "Is anything else missing?"

"Well," replied Don Cornelio, "Santiago says his burro and two goats also disappeared in the storm. But they are easily replaced."

Moneta turned to her father. "Father, you should come and rest for a bit. Join Diego and me for some refreshment."

"I will come in a moment, I promise. I want to look at the beams and then I will come. Diego, would you mind walking Moneta back to the _hacienda_? A servant will bring your horse around."

"It would be my pleasure," replied the young don, extending his right arm to Moneta.

When they had walked far enough to be out of earshot of her father, Moneta explained: "Father doesn't show it but he is very worried about Julio. He truly likes the boy, and his father's way with the horses is exceptional. None of us can understand why Julio would even think of running off with Amanecer Dorado. If just the horse were gone we would assume it was the storm. But the saddle is missing, too. If Julio is found with Amanecer, Father will be forced to dismiss Santiago and his entire family. And what landowner would hire him after such a scandal?"

"Do you believe that Santiago does not know where his son has gone?"

"Oh yes! When Julio was first discovered missing his father was frantic. He was the first to go searching in the burned rubble for fear his son had been caught in the fire. Poor Santiago was almost relieved to find that the saddle was also missing — until he realized that it meant his son might be a horse thief. I wish we would send out searchers right away, but Father insists we must make repairs first and I suppose he is right. The stable must be made safe as soon as possible."

When they had reached the _sala_ door, Diego looked at the friend of his childhood and lightly kissed her hand. "I don't know Julio all that well, but you have always been an excellent judge of people, Moneta. If you say it is out-of-character for him to steal a horse, then the boy has not stolen a horse and something else must have happened. I will go now and see if someone from our _hacienda_ can make a preliminary search. Please make my apologies to your father."

"But the afternoon is almost gone, Diego."

"True," he replied as a _vaquero_ brought up his palomino. Diego mounted and took up the reins. "But darkness is only an enemy if you wish it to be." He wheeled his mount and rode away, leaving Moneta with a puzzled expression on her face.

Just over a mile from the _hacienda_ Diego turned off the road and cantered to the top of a nearby rise. There he stopped and observed _Rancho_ Esperon. The buildings and corrals lay clustered among gently undulating land dotted with patches of trees still bright green and glistening from the rain. Don Cornelio's vineyard stretched out to the south. Horses in panic could have fled in almost any direction. Yet, he reasoned, their instinct would have sent them along the path of least resistance. Since the damaged barn faced east he herd would have started out in that direction, crossing open country and perhaps skirting the edge of the vineyard. After considering the lay of the land for a few minutes he had mapped out his search plan. Then he headed home to Bernardo and the secret room.


	5. Search

A Horse of a Beautiful Color  
5 – _Search_

Chapter 5: Search

Upon his return to the De la Vega _hacienda_ Diego dismounted at the patio gate and a servant came and took his horse. Pushing the gate open he saw his father speaking with Arturo, their steward. As Diego approached the two men, Arturo murmured " _Sí, patrón_ ," bowed slightly, and left.

"What did you find?" Don Alejandro asked his son.

" _Ranchos_ Ramirez and Montoya have suffered little. But lightening struck Don Cornelio's stable. There was much damage and his horses have scattered. I left our four men with him to help with the cleanup." The elder De la Vega nodded his approval.

"Was anyone seriously hurt?" asked Margarita, just coming from putting baby Isabella down for her nap.

"Thankfully, no. But there is a concern. Amanecer Dorado's saddle is missing, as well as Santiago Abeyta's son Julio. Don Cornelio fears that the boy may have taken the filly before the storm."

"I can't imagine Julio would do such a thing!" exclaimed Margarita.

"Neither can Moneta," replied her husband.

"But they will search for Julio and for the horses, won't they?" she asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately not right away. There is too much work to be done cleaning up and reinforcing the stable building. Don Cornelio himself told me he won't be able to send _vaqueros_ out for at least a full day. If Julio was caught in the fury of the storm, with or without the filly, he could be hurt. Which is why Zorro will go and search in the daylight that remains." He started toward the steps.

"Diego, is that safe?" asked his wife. "Won't the ground be soaked and unstable, and streams still running very high?"

"Perhaps, but I am familiar with that area and Tornado is very sure-footed." He looked at her and saw her worried-but-not-wanting-to-show-it look on her face. He walked up to her and took her hands. "In the unlikely event that things are too bad even for Tornado, I will return." Her expression didn't change. "I promise," he added, bringing both her hands to his lips.

"I believe it will be all right as long as you proceed more or less slowly," offered his father.

"I assure both of you that I will exercise great caution. Now, where is Bernardo?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Zorro and Tornado emerged from the cave. The outlaw looked at the sun and estimated how much daylight he had left, then swung Tornado toward _Rancho_ Esperon. He had decided to search along a semi-circular path about a mile and a half from the _hacienda_. He believed that in the rain and the thunder the horses would have fled at least that far. When he reached his chosen starting point, he stood in the stirrups and shouted "Julio!" several times. No response. He proceeded about 100 yards farther and repeated the shout. Again no response.

It was slow going. He kept slightly up the slope of the hills because the storm had left large puddles and deep black mud at their bases. Even halfway up the earth had turned soft and squishy. He could not urge Tornado to more than a rapid walk. Crossing streams was an even bigger problem. When he came to a stream that he recognized as a place where he had often watered Tornado, he found an angry, brown, foaming torrent overflowing its banks. Although the stallion was able to jump it easily, upon landing the ground began to slide out from under horse and rider and even sure-footed Tornado was hard pressed to keep his balance. Zorro pulled up, patted his horse on the shoulder, and murmured "Steady, boy." Then with one eye on the ground and the other on the clouds, Zorro continued his search.

When he had covered perhaps two-thirds of his intended route, he stood and shouted once more: "Julio!" This time there came an answer: "Here!" He turned in the direction of the reply and shouted again. The same cry reached his ears. After perhaps five minutes during which the cries became steadily louder, he came to a stream flowing rapidly down a large arroyo in the side of the hill. Perhaps twenty yards upstream he could just make out a large pale shape among the trees. A few seconds later he saw a movement among the tall weeds, and Julio emerged, waving at him and shouting: "Señor Zorro! Over here!" Coming closer, Zorro beheld a burro tethered to a fallen limb. Sitting beside the burro was an ornate saddle and a bridle. He thought he recognized them as belonging to Moneta Esperon.

Deciding that it was best to proceed on foot, Zorro dismounted and surveyed the arroyo's rocky sides strewn with broken branches. _The cape will be a hindrance_ , he thought. So he removed it and began to carefully make his way toward the boy. Upon reaching Julio, the masked man asked "Julio, are you hurt?"

The boy nodded. "My arm. It's really not too bad. I was trying to clear branches away from Amanecer when I fell into the rocks and landed on my arm. It only hurts a lot when I try to move it." This understatement brought a brief smile to Zorro's face.

"Julio, what happened? How did you get here?"

"I was in the barn when the lightning struck. It was the loudest noise I have ever heard! I saw Amanecer Dorado run away with all the other horses. I needed to follow her because ever since she was a foal thunder has made her nervous. I didn't believe she would run out into the storm — she must have been terrified to do that! So I took her saddle and bridle and I got our burro and went after her. I finally found her here, but now she is trapped by the tree." He pointed to where a large tree had toppled in the storm. It lay across the stream, roots exposed, trapping the filly next to a steep, rocky bank.

Suddenly Zorro noticed that Julio's shirt was missing one of its sleeves. "What happened to your shirt?"

"When I first found her I noticed that she had cut one of her forelegs. She knows me so I was able to get close and examine it. I can tell it's not broken, and from the way she is moving I don't think the tendons are damaged. But it was dirty and bleeding a little, so I washed off the mud and used my sleeve as a bandage.

Another smile crossed Zorro's face. "You will make a fine _vaquero_ one day!. Now, let us see how we can get both of you out of here." It was a serious problem. His knife could cut away the smaller branches but was useless against the larger ones. He worked his way along to one of main limbs, braced his feet securely, and pushed. Nothing. He realized that even if Julio had two good arms the two of them would not be able to budge the tree. He thought for a moment about riding for help. But one look at the sky told him that the day was too far gone. He would end up leaving Julio and the filly overnight with little to shelter them if the rain began again. That left exactly one option.

He returned to where he had left Tornado and the burro. He slowly led Tornado closer to Julio through the rocks and fallen branches. Then he returned for the burro — no easy task since the animal was tired, wet, and stubborn by nature. Then he put the saddle on the burro. It was really too large for the animal, but he pulled the cinch tight and hoped it would hold. He untied the coil of rope he always carried, and on the third try he was able to toss an end over a major branch of one of the remaining upright trees. This end he fastened to the fallen tree. Now came the hard part. With some difficulty he fashioned a sort of double harness: one end tied to each saddle horn. Then he went back and fetched Amanecer's bridle, which he held out to the boy.

"Julio, can you make your way to Amanecer and bridle her?"

"I think so," replied the boy, taking the leather from Zorro's outstretched hand. Working with only his one good arm, it took him a few minutes to slip the bridle over her head and fasten it. But at last it was done.

Once the bridle was in place, Zorro returned to Tornado and the burro. He grasped the reins of each and began to lead them away from the fallen tree. As long as they were taking up the slack in the rope both animals cooperated. But as the weight of the tree began to be felt, the burro balked. Pull as he might, the burro would not budge. Zorro was sweating now and muttering some choice Spanish words under his breath and thinking about using the whip as a last resort, when Tornado suddenly took charge. The stallion reared up and neighed loudly. This was enough to convince the unwilling burro that standing still was a bad idea. The burro brayed loudly in return and lurched forward. With Zorro leading both of them carefully, the fallen tree began to rise ever so slowly.

When the lowest branches were about four feet off the ground, the tree began to swing out away from the filly. When a large enough gap appeared between the tree and the arroyo wall, Zorro shouted, "Now, Julio!" The boy carefully led the filly forward and out of her temporary prison. The masked outlaw drew his sword and slashed the rope. The tree fell with a large thud, leaving Julio and Amanecer both unharmed.

"Now," said Zorro, "since your shirt is already ruined, I will use the other sleeve to make a sling for your arm. Then let us get you home. I will saddle Amanecer and you can ride her back — "

"Oh no, Señor Zorro. I cannot ride her. If Señor Esperon sees me on her back he will have me arrested as a horse thief!"

"I do not believe that would happen," replied Zorro, donning his cape, "but if you would really prefer not to ride her we can made a different arrangement."


	6. Return

A Horse of a Beautiful Color  
6 – _Return_

Chapter 6: Return

The rim of the setting sun was just about to touch the tops of the distant hills when a _vaquero_ burst into Don Cornelio's _sala_. " _Patrón_ , you must see this!" Don Cornelio and Moneta rose and followed the man. At the edge of the road they beheld a strange group approaching the _hacienda_ at the best pace a burro could manage: Zorro in the lead, followed by Julio on a burro sporting a very ornate saddle, followed by Amanecer Dorado on a leading rope.

"Fetch Santiago!" cried the don. The _vaquero_ set off at a run for the stables.

The group halted in front of Don Cornelio and his daughter.

" _Buenos noches_ , Don Cornelio. I believe this horse belongs to you," said the masked outlaw, smiling and gesturing toward the filly."

Moneta ran up to Amanecer. "Is she all right? However did you find her?"

"We owe you a great debt of gratitude," exclaimed her father.

"No, _señor_ , you owe a great debt of gratitude to Julio." As father and daughter stared at the boy, Zorro explained what had happened, beginning with Julio's coming to the stable to calm the filly and ending with the boy's leading her around the fallen tree and out of the rocks of the arroyo.

Don Cornelio walked over to Julio. "You have show great devotion, and great courage as well. I am very pleased with you, Julio."

"As you should be, _señor_ ," added Zorro, nodding in agreement.

"But Julio, why are you not riding Amanacer?"

"Don Cornelio, don't you remember? You said if you ever saw me riding her again you would have me arrested as a horse thief!" replied the boy.

"Indeed I did!" declared the don, with a small grin. Then suddenly noticing Julio's sling he asked, "But what has happened to your arm?"

"I fell on some rocks. El Zorro bandaged it up for me. It's nothing, really," the boy replied.

"Nothing? We will see about that. Come into the _sala_ now and we will send for Doctor Avila to examine it." The don nodded to one of the _vaqueros_ who then headed toward the stable to ride for the doctor.

Now Moneta noticed the filly's bandage. "What happened to her leg?"

"I think she cut herself on the rocks. When I found her she was bleeding a little, so I washed off the mud and used my sleeve to —"

"Julio! Julio!" The boy was interrupted by his father's cry. Santiago and his wife Carlotta came running toward their son.

Carlotta wrapped her arms around him. " _Mi cariño_ , we were so afraid for you," she exclaimed, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head.

"Julio!" said his father, noticing the sling, "You are hurt! What happened to you?" So now Julio told his story to his parents.

"We are sending for Doctor Avila to tend the arm," added Don Cornelio.

" _Gracias, Patrón_." Santiago now moved to Amanecer and gently examined her injured leg. "It is not too badly injured."

"I already told them that!" declared the boy, annoyed that his word was not trusted.

"You have taught him well, Santiago," declared Moneta, laughing.

Now Don Cornelio addressed Julio. "Young man, I know how much you love this filly and how much you risked to follow her. I am very grateful that you have brought her back to us alive and well. I know you would love to have her as your own. But as you also know I have already given her to my daughter, and therefore I cannot give her to you—"

"But I can!" interrupted Moneta. Her father looked at her, astonished. "I can give her to you, Julio, and I happily do so. You love her so very much, you should have her as your own."

Julio, a look of utter shock on his face, turned to gaze at beautiful animal. But after a long moment he turned back to Moneta and said softly: " _Gracias_ , s _eñorita_ , but no." They all stared at him, eyebrows raised. "If Amanecer becomes mine and I become a groom like my father she will spend her days idle in the little corral at our casa. If I become a _vaquero_ I would have to ride her long and hard in heat and dust to work the cattle. She is certainly strong enough and fast enough, but she is too beautiful for such a hard life. She should remain as Señorita Esperon's mount."

"So," ventured Zorro, "you love her enough to give her up." The masked man smiled and shook his head slightly in wonder. "A rare thing in one so young." He turned to Santiago and Carlotta. "You are to be congratulated." Your son is already a fine young man." Julio's parents beamed.

"Very well," said Don Cornelio, "I accept your refusal. But I tell you this, Julio. On your sixteenth birthday you must choose which path you follow, and then you will come to me, and among all of my horses you will choose a fine mount for yourself." He paused. "But before then we will certainly get you a new shirt!" Everyone laughed.

" _Gracias_ , _Patrón_ ," replied the boy.

"You are most generous," added Señora Abeyta.

"It is no more than any of you deserve. Now come, let us make our way to the _sala_. Doctor Avila should be here very soon. Señor Zorro," declared Don Cornelio, looking up at the outlaw, "you are welcome to take some refreshment with us if you choose."

"Regretfully I must decline as I have other business to attend to," came the reply. " _Buenos noches_!" He saluted the group then turned Tornado and rode off into the gathering darkness.


	7. Afterward

A Horse of a Beautiful Color  
7 – _Afterward_

Chapter 7: Afterward

Most of the time Zorro's "other business" would involved corrupt _administrados_ , cattle thieves, or outright _bandidos_. Tonight, however, it merely involved saying good-night to his sons. When he emerged from the secret room, Diego paused and listened. Alejandro and Roberto now slept in the former guestroom next to his and Margarita's bedroom. He heard someone moving around there and guessed — rightly — that it was his wife putting the boys to bed. So instead of descending to the _sala_ he walked down the balcony to the door and quietly opened it.

"Papá!" cried Roberto suddenly wide awake.

"There you are!" exclaimed Margarita, who was just about to pull the blanket up over her younger son.

"Papá!" cried Alejandro. "Mamá wouldn't let us stay up any later. Where have you been?"

Diego embraced his wife. "What did you tell them?" he whispered in her ear.

"That you wanted to compose a song for them on your guitar," she whispered back.

He tuned to Alejandro and began to pull his blanket up. "Well, as I'm sure your mother told you, I have been composing a special song just for the two of you," he explained smoothly.

"Then why does your playing always sound the same?" asked his elder boy.

At this Margarita's eyes widened and Diego was hard pressed to keep a straight face. After so many years Bernardo's ability with a guitar remained limited. _I shall definitely have to teach him some new chords, and a tune or two_. He dropped to one knee, his face almost level with the boy's. "Composing is difficult and sometimes it can be — uh — tedious. It is hard work to get all the notes exactly right." He hoped this made sense to a six-year-old.

Alejandro stretched out his arms for a hug and a kiss. Diego happily obliged. " _Buenos noches_ , Alejandro." Margarita did likewise, and they then bid goodnight to Roberto. Margarita picked up the lamp and both parents left the room, closing the door softly behind them.

When they reached the door to their own room, Diego opened it and tiptoed in. Eleven-month-old Isabella now slept in the same small bed once used by her two older brothers. Diego bent down and ever-so-gently kissed his dark-haired daughter. He never failed to be amazed at the miracle of each new child.

Back on the balcony, he turned to his wife. "I don't understand it. I thought parents were supposed to love all their children equally. I know that I love her, yet I feel somehow that I love her differently."

Margarita smiled at him. "To borrow one of Sergeant Garcia's favorite words: 'Baboso'! Of course you love her differently. She's your daughter, not your son. You won't be teaching her to fence or to shoot, but you'll teach her to ride and you'll be her first partner when she learns to dance and you'll tell her how beautiful she looks when she attends her first fiesta."

"I will do all that?"

"Indeed you will. And now that I think about it, perhaps _I_ will teach her to shoot."

At this Diego's face registered mild alarm. "Please do not tell my father you intend to do that!"

Margarita just smiled. "Fine, I won't tell him. But I promise I will at least keep her out of _pantalones_." She shot him a sideways look, remembering Don Alejandro's utter consternation at her own appearance in trousers the day she and her father arrived at the pueblo.

"Above all, do that!" replied her husband.

Halfway down the stairs Diego shook his head and turned to his wife. "We will have to be more careful with the boys in the future. I would never have believed either of them would have noticed such a thing about the music."

She nodded in agreement. " 'Out of the mouths of babes…' or perhaps that should be 'Out of the ears of babes.' In either case, you're right. We need to think up some new reasons for your absences." Then she giggled. "What a way to find out that your child has an ear for music!" They reached the bottom of the staircase and headed in search of Don Alejandro. They met him just as he was coming out of the study.

"Did you find the boy?" asked the elder De la Vega, going into the _sala_.

"I'm happy to tell you that Zorro was able to deliver both Julio and Amanecer Dorado back to _Rancho_ Esperon." Diego then related the tale of Julio's pursuit and return of the filly.

"A courageous young man," observed Don Alejandro. "And you say he refused the animal when Moneta tried to give it to him?"

" _Sí_ , Father. I was much impressed with Julio. If for some reason he ever becomes dissatisfied with _Rancho_ Esperon I would be happy to have him working here for us." He paused and made a face. "On the other hand, if I never have to deal with another burro as long as I live I won't mind it at all!"

"As usual, I think Señor Zorro deserves a reward," said Margarita. " _Jerez_ , anyone?" and she started to move toward the decanter on the table.

Her husband caught her by the shoulders, turned her, and took her in his arms. His hazel eyes were dark and shining. "There are other rewards besides _jerez_ , you know."

"Oh really? I can't imagine…" she replied, draping her left arm around his neck and running her fingertip up and down the "V" of his open shirt collar, all the while feigning wide-eyed innocence.

"Ohhhhhh…. Margarita, do not do that unless…"

"Unless what?" she replied coyly.

Don Alejandro cleared his throat loudly and began: "Perhaps since all is quiet we can talk about the addition to the _hacienda_. Alejandro and Roberto can share a room for a few years yet, but if your family continues to grow," here he glanced at the two of them, "we must either build or lose another guest room."

Diego grinned at his father. "Surely after all those years of hounding me for grandchildren you have no objections to a growing family?"

"No objection whatsoever," replied the don. He stared at the couple for a moment. "And suddenly I find that I am not the least bit interested in _jerez_ and I wish to retire. So I will leave the two of you to — whatever." And he set his empty glass down on the table, turned, and left the _sala_.

 **_ FIN _**

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
